


Accepting Yourself

by Eddie



Series: Accepting Yourself [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyband, Boyfriends, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Multi, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie/pseuds/Eddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is the youngest and insecure, but is dating the worlds most popular boyband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accepting Yourself

When auditing for the X-factor at fourteen years old Liam developed a few connections. He made friends and met guys while in booth camp with Simon, but all of this was cut short when his mom decided to pull him from the competition because of the stress he was experimenting. Everything happens for a reason and maybe that's how the relationship he is in now, happened.

The four boys that were with him in the judges house stage were put together as a group not being strong enough competitors on their own. That is how the band One Direction with members Niall Horan 17, Harry styles 16, Louis Tomlinson 19 and Zayn Malik 17, was created. On July 23th 2010 One Direction aired on their first live show on the X-factor stage with Liam supporting at home. 

No one knew that the four boys were enamoured with Liam since the first time they saw each other and started talking. One night, when Liam was calling Harry about te begging of his school year, the other boys heard him talking. The Liam topic was brought up and all the boys admitted they had a thing for Liam but also for each other.

When the final show was filmed. They decided to fly Liam to London to attend. This night leading to them ending the competition in third place, explaining to Liam with the dynamic of a potential five way relationship and plans for the future. 

Now in 2015, Liam was in his final year in school. No one knew about Liam being anointed with the members of One Direction, no one knew what he was hiding behind those large sweaters belonging to Harry, no one knew about that penthouse downtown were Liam would spend his weekends with his boyfriends, no one knew a thing except his close family members. 

Because no one knew of how Liam was truly living his life, he did get noticed in school. Not only was he ignored by his pears, he was bullied also. Boys and girl would call him name and push his button because they didn't know about the few tattoos he hid under those long sleeved shirt and about the way he could beat someone to the ground with the fighting skills he possesses from his regular boxing training. They only saw Liam like the week boys who couldn't stand up for himself in elementary school. The boy with one kidney. The boy with the stutter. Or even, the gay dude.

One direction was doing a concert in London this weekend. Liam knew this since the beginning of the tour but news was only spreading now across school. 

The popular girls Gigi and Kendall were gossiping about it next to Liam in biology class Friday before the show. 

"Oh my god, I can't believe we are the second row tonight Kendall! That is a dream come true." Gigi said

"I know, Harry will see me there in front and fall in love with me. With the backstage passes that my step mom bought us he will surely ask me to come to his private dressing room if you know what I mean." Kendall said. That particular comment caught Liam's attention. First of all, how could Harry want a girl like her when he was the one that love cock the most and had a kink for muscles. 

"I'm hopping to get Zayn's attention. Since he announced that he like brunette in radio 1's interview last week." Gigi continued with a giggle. Liam snorted under his breath. He clearly remember Zayn sucking on his dick the night before the interview saying how he did love pulling on his hair and running his hand through it.

"Well, if the night goes well for both of us, we can both get some." Kendall said with a smirk turning to face Gigi. This making her hear Liam release a snort.

"Oh, the loser is listening to our conversation." Kendall said loudly to Gigi for Liam to hear.

"I just find your fantasies quite unrealistic." Liam said quietly.

"What's so funny about what we said. Harry and Zayn would always come for us before you. You may have your little gay boy fantasies about them using you but sadly all the boys are straight as a pole." Gigi said

"Who would even want to go for you. You can even get a boyfriend in school you think worldwide pop stars would want to bed you. You are just an ugly, useless and lanky little awkward teenager. Don't try to prove us anything different." Kendall said with a sneer. That comment really hurt Liam. Not only was he insecure about his body but his relationship with his boyfriends. He was always afraid of being left behind by the popular singers. Always afraid about some one else coming along and taking his stop in their relationship or just cut him off completely. The boys knew about these insecurities and always confronted Liam with kisses and soft whisper about their love for him in these moment. 

Right now, Liam really needed that comfort. So he unlocked his phone and sent a text to the group message with a quick 'love you guys so much. Good luck at rehearsals and I'll see you tonight xxx'

"No comment." Asked Gigi

"He just ignored us, I guess that's what happens when no one pays attention to you at school. You don't hear anything. Right Liam?"

Liam was about to reply when his phone rang and saw the faces of his boyfriends on screen. He quickly silenced it not wanting to get his phone taken from his teacher. Sadly, Gigi and Kendall saw his back group and started to laugh. He had a picture of them when they visited New York last year, in the top of the Statue of Liberty. Kendall and Gigi most of not saw him in the picture because they stared teasing him more harshly about how his crush would never be true and that he was no good.

"I can't believe you laughed at us because of our crushed when you have it bad. You hope they would go for you wouldn't you? Get what Liam, they would never pick you over us. Not in a million years. If they had a whole arena to chose from you would be the last fan they would pick to even be remotely close to them." Kendall said

"Get your head out of you ass and stop thinking about things that could never happen in a million years." Gigi finished when the bell rang.

The class emptied quickly but Liam was slow picking his things and getting ready to leave. He started to overthink what the boys told him and couldn't stop the tears from falling. All the comments they said was things he always worried about when he was alone and being said out loud Liam was lost and closing off.

\-----

When Liam arrived at the penthouse that afternoon he was numb. There was a letter written from Niall saying that they would only see him at the show tonight since there was a technical difficulty during the sound check. He already knew this since Harry texted him updates all morning.

Liam slowly got dressed for the show in a tight white tee-shirt and black jeans with his red and black flannel tied around his waist. 

 

"You can do it Liam, it's been for years, the love you. You know this stop being a insecure little shit and make yourself look sexy so they can't resist you. Let it go, let it go, things are fine." Liam said after taking a shower looking at himself in the mirror.

He wanted to forget about Kendall and Gigi's comments. The Liverpool boy pushed them in the back of his head and ate a quick supper to go see his boys show. He knew they were going to return to him and sleep with him tonight, no one else but him. He called George their driver to come pick him up and bring him to the O2 arena.

 

\---- 

As the crowds leaves Liam makes his way downstairs to go meet his boyfriends backstage. He happily followed bodyguard to lead him through the narrow hallways of the arena and with each step he got more giddy to see Niall, Zayn, Harry and Louis and congratulate them for great show just like the delivered each time.

But entering the large room where the meet and greets were taking place and seeing Kendall all over Harry and Gigi with Zayn, Liam couldn't take it. He rushed out of the rooms and quickly sneaked to the boys dressing room.

Seeing half drank water bottles and sweaty towels thrown close to each other made him release a small giggle even when his nerves were on edge. 

Liam took a seat in the leather couch in the right corner of the bright room. He can't believe he almost came face to face with the girls that were laughing at him a few hours ago. Not only would it reveal that their suspicion about him being a crazy fan would be true, but he didn't want to see that scene knowing they were flirting and in tight revealing clothes close to his boyfriends. Liam knew in his heart that they would not drop him on a random night, especially because of girls, with how much they love each other, but his insecurities over took him.

He felt like if he release his emotions and admitted how he felt thing were just going to end up complicated and messy. Which in their relationship, was unnecessary. So he decided to close himself from feeling and try to get through the night with minimal feelings.

\-----

The boys noticed the change in Liam's attitude, a week later. They noticed how he would eat really quickly and rush to their office saying he had homework to do, sadly he would lock the door so his boyfriends couldn't know or help with what he was doing. 

He would also put on his regular clothes which surprised the boys more. They had an unwritten rule between them that Liam would were their clothes during the week. Niall's being on Monday, Louis' on Tuesday's, Harry's on Thursday and Zayn's on Fridays with his own or random shirts in between. Not only wearing his boyfriends clothes make himself remind that he had people who loved him waiting at home, but also because they were bigger than his own and could hide the things he didn't want others to see.

All these situation, in addition that Liam didn't pay attention to them daily like he used to. Didn't cuddle up to them when they were sleeping. Didn't laugh at the jokes and back stories they shared like before, made the boybanders suspicious.

\-----

The days Liam was victim to another verbal bullying bash by Kendall and Gigi, was the day the boys started to question Liam on his well being.

"Hey Liam, is everything okay? Nothing to interesting happening at school?" Niall asked with a smile when Liam passed though the threshold of the house. 

"No, nothing happened. I have homework so I'll be upstairs." Liam said quickly with his head down.

"No Liam, you just finished a whole day of school work come relax with me and wait for the others to arrive at home." 

"No, I'll be fine alone. I want to complete these projects early anyways." 

"Liam, please just like five minutes of your time. I'm not asking for much."

"We have been talking for about three so you saw me enough don't you think? Will you just let me go do homework please." Liam said desperately.

"No, Liam you have been ignoring us for more than a week and I want to know why."

"Don't accuse me of thing I don't do Niall. I eat with you guys, I sleep with you, what more do you want for me to go to the loo with you guys."

"I'm not approaching you on anything. I just feel like you have distanced yourself more during these last few days."

"I'm fine, really. Can I go upstairs now."

Before Niall could reply the front door opened and Zayn walked in with Harry and Louis quickly following behind with groceries bags in his large hands.

"Hey what's going on here?" Louis asked curiously

"Niall is making me answer trial question, when I want to go do my homework and get this day over with." Liam snapped

"Do you want anything to eat before you go upstairs?" Harry asked" We just bough fruits and crisps if you want anything."

"I'm fine."

"So how was school. The years almost finished and you can stay with us for whole periods of time. Go on tour with us. It will be so much fun." Zayn said happily.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So school?"

"Why are you guys so aggressively wanting me to tell you about school. I feel like your my parents. Wanting to know about my grades and what friends I have."

"We're just worried about you."

"Well can you not be, do you want the truth." 

"Yes, if my boyfriends school life makes him be as passionate with emotions as he is now, I want to know what's happening." Harry said

"Okay fine. Just no laughing or teasing, deal?" Liam said defeatedly 

"We would never laugh at you Liam, common babe, you know us better than that."

Liam walked to the couch slowly and his boyfriends followed after him sitting close.

"You don't understand how hard things are for me at school. At first, when it started, I didn't want people to know about our relationship. So I hid behind and didn't want to make a lot of friends, so they couldn't discover our relationship, this making people see me as the loner and the unsocial. I never really had a true friend except Andy in primary school and the students that wanted to copy my notes that were friendly for an hour. After all, why did they want to be friends to the little runt that didn't know how to defend him self right?" 

"Liam-"

"Not let me finish this, please." Liam continued

"I hid behind my clothes. People didn't notice when I started developing muscles, when I started to box, when I started to grow up. But, you where there to help me with my confidence. Sadly, only a week ago girls, that were going to your London concert, saw my background picture on my phone and started laughing at me. They were saying how I'm to lost,ugly,weird,different to be with guys like you and it got to me. They said everything I felt uncomfortable with myself and it affected me deeply. I started doubting the things I wanted, started doubting my relationship with you lot. It was just so overwhelming and I decided to just shut everything out to not be hurt. Specially seeing you with Gigi and Kendall all over you guys in London got me so jealous and extremely upset that I didn't want to loose you guys. I know you all have your own problems with management and the media so I didn't want to start anything more and stop our usual routine. So no, my school life is not good even though I am one of the smartest in school. But knowing you guys I didn't want to impose my problems and make you think I was insecure about myself because I know how you guys are against how I don't see myself as beautiful sometimes and I couldn't help it okay."

"Oh Liam, you know how I love you so much. Life wouldn't be the same if you weren't here with us and you know that. You are funny, responsible and sexy as hell you should know that. The way you make me feel everyday make me so happy and I will forever be in love with you." Zayn said reassuringly to Liam petting his lap slowly finishing with a soft kiss to his lips.

"You should know how exceptional you are at everything Liam. You can sing like a god, you can dance like the best stripper in the world, and you look like sex on legs. Theses arms, that dick-lets be honest- your eyes, you legs, your hands. You are plain perfection Liam. The best boyfriend anyone could have. The best lover and the one who gives the best cuddles. Don't doubt yourself, baby you are perfect in every way." Louis said

 

"Life would be hell without you. You are my number one fan, Liam. You have the best way at dealing with things, were the best songwriter here. Everyone loves your songs-that they don't know you wrote- you have the best boyfriends in the world. That love you to the deepest of your soul. I would never trade you for anything. You are the best thing that happened to me. You gave me the confidence to be myself at the same time you helped me experience things I would never have felt without you there next to me." Niall said

"You are the best in the world. The best at everything Liam. When you sing you could have probably won the whole competition. When you like a class you pass with super high notes. When you love, you love so deeply but that make you the best in the world. We love you so much Liam. Your the one that completes us. That makes us unite in every dimension. The feelings I feel for you are unbearable sometimes. You make me feel every possible emotion. You were there for me when times were tough at the beginning of the X-factor and continued during the four years we have been together. You are exceptional Liam and I will always love you forever."  Harry finished

Liam had tears in his eyes at the end of the boys speeches. He felt loved and appreciated in his home surrounded by his boyfriends. 

"I think it's time to show who I really am at school and not let others get me down."

"Life is to short for that babe." Louis said with a small laughed approaching Liam with a kiss.

People who saw Liam arrive at school after the weekend were surprised with his new look. With a smile on his face Liam accepted all the whispers that wondered what happened to him over night. Liam walked through the hallways with his head held high and preaches of his boyfriends passing through his head


End file.
